


Can I Stay

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Can I stay?” Stiles asked, trying not to let the fear he felt bleed into his voice. He wasn’t sure he had much success, with how Chris’ entire face softened.“Stiles,” he began, and Stiles already knew he was going to say no.“Please, I—I don’t want to be alone. Not tonight,” Stiles told him, reaching forward.





	Can I Stay

Stiles tried to take a deep  breath but his chest felt too tight. Fear was still gripping his body, making it hard to think and hard to breathe. He knew he was safe, barely, and he tried to calm himself down. His body was still thrumming with adrenaline, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. It had been a close call, too close, and he almost, he almost—

Well, he was lucky to be alive. If it hadn’t been for Chris, he wouldn't be. Barely escaping with his life wasn’t an entirely new experience for Stiles, but this had been an exceptionally close call after months of nothing supernatural coming to the town. Just dealing with the creature had been  stressful, and nearly losing his life? God, he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin.

“Can I stay?” Stiles asked, trying not to let the fear he felt bleed into his voice. He wasn’t sure he had much success, with how Chris’ entire face softened.

“Stiles,” he began, and Stiles already knew he was going to say no. 

“Please, I—I don’t want to be alone. Not tonight,” Stiles told him, reaching forward.

He was sitting on Chris’ kitchen counter, his shirt long ago discarded into the garbage, soaked with blood. Chris had only just finished stitching up his side, an experience Stiles could have lived his entire life without. Chris was still standing between his knees, a large, warm hand splayed over Stiles’ hip.

There had been...something between them for some time now, slowly growing and shaping. Neither of them were rushing it, enjoying their slow courtship without putting pressure on what they were to one another. It worked for them, and neither were in a rush to define what it was.

“I don’t want you to be alone either,” Chris said with a shake of his head, though he took a long breath. He was worried, that Stiles could tell just from his face, and the way he had yet to let go of Stiles was telling.

“Please,” Stiles wasn’t above begging, not after tonight. His father was at work and the last thing he wanted was to go back to an empty house. 

“Alright,” Chris said, moving his hand from Stiles’ hip and sliding it around to the small of his back. Stiles went forward easily when Chris moved him, and he caged Chris’ torso in with his knees to keep him close.

The kiss was gentle, a soft press of their lips but it was enough for the remaining tension to bleed from Stiles’ back. He leaned forward enough to rest their foreheads together, a small smile pulling at his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
